A Soul of Ice
by Koneko1
Summary: A new Gundam pilot comes. And, yes, it's a girl. I won't write any more unless some people review it. =^.^= It's my first story, so be nice!
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't Own Gundam Wing, **_BUT_** I do own Koori. So no take! (But why would you want to?? ^_^;) 

A Soul of Ice

"I gotta get out of here...It's too dangerous. I really screwed up this mission...What will grandpa say..." The figure jumped up from its hiding place and ran away. Before it could get to the door, an OZ soldier jumped in its way.

"Got you now! There's no escape!"

__

"Shit! What do I do..." No matter how scared the person was feeling inside, it kept a cool composure outside. The OZ Soldier mover closer. 

"Will you come calmly, or do I have to force you?" 

"Yes, come closer. That's what I want..." The person found a dagger that was hidden in it's sleeve. _ "Just a little closer...." _It threw the dagger and hit the soldier in the chest. "That'll teach you to mess w/ Mizuno Koori." The person said, and ran off to find her Gundam.

"But Dr.J. Why do we have to rescue her? She's a girl!" Wufei said.

"Because she's a Gundam Pilot Wufei!" Quatre told Wufei.

"AND because she's my god-daughter!" Dr.J yelled into the phone.

"Yea, Quatre's right. We can't just leave her. I mean, even if she IS a girl, she's still a Gundam pilot!" Duo said standing up. He looked over to the other side of the table and saw Heero typing on his laptop. "Hey Heero. Don't you care?? She's one of us! We can't let her die!"

"She got herself into this...She can get herself out. You should know by now not to barge into one of the OZ bases. How stupid can you be?" Heero said emotionlessly, as usual.

"Heero!! How can you leave your childhood friend like that?! Oh the..." Dr.J said, then got cut off by Heero.

"Friends?!" Heero said, getting up from the table fast, knocking over his cup of coffee. "She wasn't my friend. I can count on my hand the number of times I've seen her, much less talked to her. I don't think she even noticed me..." He said the last part dejectedly.

"Heero...Tell us about her. About your...ummm...Friendship?" Quatre said coming over to Heero. He saw some kind of sadness in his eyes. 

"I don't know that much. Ask Dr.J"

"He hung up." Trowa said coming over to sit next to Wufei on the couch. "He told us where to find her. Also, if she's hurt he's blaming us. So just be careful w/ her."

"Hey Heero! Tell us how you know her!" Duo said, while leaning against the wall.

Heero looked at all the other boys faces. "Fine. Since she's the goddaughter of Dr.J it's only natural that I would run into her at least once. She would come buy once a year to see her godfather, or Grandpa as she called him. I was told to stay away from her. Koori, her name, always wanted to be a Gundam pilot. When I left for my first mission, I told Dr.J not to make her like me...To leave her the carefree girl I knew. I take it he didn't listen."

"Soooo...was she like your girlfriend??" Duo asked.

"Shut up Maxwell! You can save her if you want, but I'm staying here." After that said, he sat back down and started typing again.

Koori sat in her cell. 

"What did I get myself into now. How could I let that happen?"

*Koori was running down the hall to where her Gundam was being held. When she got there, OZ soldiers were all around her gundam.

"Figures. I should've planned for this." 

She hid behind a crate, thinking for a way to get her Gundam. She didn't notice the soldier who came up behind her. Then everything went black. Later, she awoke to find herself in a jail cell.*

"I need to get out of here!" She got up and walked over to the entrance to the cell. A guard was standing there w/ food. He looked her up and down. Koori shrank back into the shadows so he wouldn't be able to see her.

"You're cute. A little small, and flat, but cute."

"You better watch what you're saying!"

"Here's some food. It was all I could find."

"Uhh...Thanks." She got up and walked over to the guard and took the food. Her eyes went up to meet his. They were a beautiful shade of violet. "You have nice eyes." she said. "What's your name?"

"Duo Maxwell. I'm here to help you."

"What? But you work for OZ."

"Not really. I'm a Gundam pilot."

"Really? You came to help me? But I thought all Gundam pilot's had to fend for themselves? That's what my grandfather told me anyway."

"We decided to help. Just wait here until Quatre comes w/ the key." He turned to leave.

"No! Don't leave me...please..." she blushed. Duo looked at her again. She had fire red hair that fell past her shoulders, and gray eyes that held a certain kind of happiness. 

"If you don't want me too..." He sat down on the floor w/ his back against the bars. Koori noticed his braid. 

"You have long hair for a boy." She said while sitting down w/ her back against his. "How did you get in anyway?" 

"Trowa and Wufei distracted them and Quatre and I went inside. We found the uniforms and put them on. Quatre went to go find the key while I went to find you."

"I guess Trowa and Wufei are the other Gundam pilots. You know, I can't forgive you for calling me flat." Duo blushed.

"Duo! I have the Key! Did you find the girl?" Duo and Koori turned their heads to the voice. It was Quatre. 

"Quatre!" Duo said, standing up.

"Hi." He turned to Koori, "Hello. My name is Quatre Raber…"

"No time to introduce ourselves! We need to get out of here!" Duo said interrupting.

"Yea. Your right." He unlocked the cell door. 

"Thanks. I owe you guys one." Koori said.

"Do you know where your Gundam is?" Quatre asked.

"Yea. Unless they moved it."

"Maybe one of us could go w/ her? So she doesn't get caught again?" Duo suggested. 

"No! You don't have to do that…"

"You sure? I'll go w/ you if…"

"I'll be fine! Go on!"

"Ok. If your sure. Come on Quatre."

"Good luck!" Quatre called over his shoulder.

"Thanks! You too!" _"I'll need it…"_

__

"Almost there. I hope no one catches me…" Koori thought to herself as she ran to the room her Gundam was in. There were some soldiers, but nothing she couldn't handle. She shot them w/ the gun that Duo gave her. She made her way over to the Ice Crystal, her Gundam. It was white and light blue. She hopped in and started it up. 

"Hey! Stop!" Koori turned to the voice. 

__

"He…looks familiar…" She turned back to her Gundam. "I don't have time to talk." She took out her gun and shot the man, but it only hit his shoulder. _"Damn. He's not dead." _ The man took out his own gun and shot at her, the bullet brushing against her left arm, but enough to draw blood. Koori, who wasn't daunted from the wound, climbed back in her Gundam and took off.

"This is Gundam #20. I'm alright." Koori said into the intercom thingie.

"Koori?" Duo's face appeared at the lower right corner of her screen.

"You don't look alright." Another face appeared at the lower left corner. He had green eyes, and funny hair. "I'm Trowa. We should hurry back before you get an infection." Then his face disappeared. In it's place was a boy w/ black hair.

"If she weren't so weak, she wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Then his face disappeared.

"That was Wufei." Quatre said, his face appearing where Trowa's and Wufei's were. "He doesn't like women that much."

"I can tell. What does being weak have to do w/ me getting hurt?"

"Don't mind him. I'll be your friend!" Duo said cheerfully.

"Thanks. Where are we going now?" Koori said smiling. She would like being a Gundam pilot. Duo and Quatre were nice, Trowa seemed nice, Wufei was well…different, and…

"Hey! Isn't there another pilot?" she asked.

"Yea. He didn't want to come though." Duo replied.

"Why?"

"I dunno. He said he knew you."

"What's his name?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Heero…"

__

*"I think you dropped this!" a little girl said while running after a little boy. "Hey! Slow down will ya!" She caught up w/ the boy. "Finally! I thought I would never catch up to you! Here, this looks important."

"Thanks…"

"That's ok! Hey, how about you show me around? I never have been to this part of my grandfather's lab before! Although he said I should never go here, but that's ok! I'm eight! Almost nine! I dunno why I shouldn't be able to go here…" While she was talking, the little boy had a scared look on his face. "Are you ok? Do I have something on my face…?"

"Your Grandpa?"

"Yea, why?"

"I-I have to go." 

"Wait!" The boy had already ran off.*

"Koori! Hello?" Duo yelled and woke her from her daze.

"Sorry…" she said shaking her head.

"Let's go. Your Grandpa is waiting." Quatre said, and his face disappeared from Koori's screen.

"See you back at HQ." Duo said, and his face too disappeared from her screen.

"Wait! How do I get there?" she yelled to no one, and followed after Deathscythe.

__


	2. Default Chapter Title

Yaaaaaaaay! Second part! Enjoy (I hope!). Again, I don't own Gundam wing, but Koori belongs to me! Also, this is MY take on the episode Heero, Distracted by Defeat (Number 12?)

A Soul of Ice – Part Two!

"You guys just LEFT me back there! Thanks!" Koori said, catching up to the other pilots.

"If you weren't so weak you wouldn't have been left behind!" Wufei mumbled. 

"Miss Koori. Please go get you arm fixed." Trowa said. 

Koori looked down at her arm and saw it was covered in blood. "Oh, yea…" She said sheepishly. "You can just call me Koori. After all, we're all Gundam pilots." She smiled. 

"It's down the hall and to the right. Do you want me to come w/ you?" Quatre asked.

"No. I can go by myself. I'm not a child." She said, and walked off.

__

"They treat me different, just because I'm a girl! Oh well. It's expected. They're just guys. Great. Now I'm sounding like Wufei…" She walked up to the door that led to the room that the doctors were in. She reached to turn the doorknob, then stopped. _"Because I failed my mission, I might not be able to keep on being a Gundam pilot. I want to explore this place!" _She stepped away from the door and turned to walk down the hall. She had only walked a few steps before somebody's voice stopped her. 

"Hey! And Just WHERE are you going?" Koori turned around to see whom the voice belonged too.

"Quatre! I was just…umm…" She walked over to him. 

"Into the room. Now." He said pointing to the room. "You've lost a lot of blood, and I don't want you to faint."

"Alright…" she slowly went into the room. 

****

A couple hours later

"She just needs to get some rest, and to stay off that arm." Said the doctor to Quatre. 

"Ok."

"I can take care of myself you know." Koori said to Quatre when they left the doctor. 

"If I didn't show up, you wouldn't have went to the doctor."

"I would have! I just wanted to explore a little." _"My head hurts…Maybe I should lay down…" _"Quatre…wait…I feel dizzy." She leaned against the wall.

"Want me to get help?"

"No! I'll be fine…Just don't leave me…"

"I won't…" 

"Thanks…I'm fine now." She tried to get up, but fell over. Quatre caught her, and made her sit back down.

"I don't think you're fine. Maybe you should lie down."

"That's just what I was about to do." Quatre offered his hand to her, but she brushed it aside.

"You can't stand on your own! Let me help!"

"…Fine. But only this once." Quatre went down on his knees and Koori climbed onto his back. They walked down the hall a little more until they were only a couple seconds from Quatre's room.

"Almost there Koori…Koori?" He realized that she was asleep. When he reached the room he shared w/ Heero, he gently laid her on his bed a pulled the covers up over her. He leaned over and placed a little kiss on her cheek. She scrunched her nose as he did so. "Sleep tight…" he whispered and left. A little while later, Heero came into the room. He stopped when he saw a figure lying in Quatre's bed. As he walked closer he saw that is was Koori.

__

"Just like 5 years ago…" he thinks.

  


**__**

Heero, who looks about 10, walks into the room that is supposed to be the living room of the laboratory. The TV is on. Heero walks over to the couch. He sees Koori, who is about 9. He kneels beside her and brushes a piece of hair away from her face.

Heero leans down and gently brushes back a piece a stray hair from her face. She moves, and slowly opens one eye.

__

"Where am I? Oh yea. Quatre carried me to his bed." She opened the other eye and looked right into the eyes of Heero Yuy. "W-Who are you?" she asks, pulling the blanket up around her more.

"Heero. I didn't mean to wake you. I just came to get my laptop." His face showed some kindness that none of the other pilots had ever seen before.

"That's ok…" she then drifted back into a deep sleep.

Koori awoke to the sound of voices around her.

"We have to leave right away." Said one who sounded like Duo.

"Right." Said another, who sounded like Wufei.

"But we'll need the 6th Gundam Pilot." Said the voice of Trowa.

"I think we can manage w/ out her." The one who sounded like Wufei said. Koori sat up at his remark. 

"I need to go if it's another mission!" she said wide-awake.

"You're awake? Well you can't. You're still too weak. You heard what the doctor said!" said Quatre.

"But I have to go!"

"But you need your rest," said Duo

"I'm fine now," she said getting out of bed.

"Well, we have to hurry," Trowa said.

"Let me get changed first." She said looking down at her bloody sleeve. "I have a another pair of clothes in my backpack."

"Hurry up," Wufei said.

"Alright I'll be quick!" She kicked everyone out of the room and got changed. It took less than 5 minutes. When she opened the door, everyone left for their Gundams. She walked down the hall to where they were being held. When she got there everybody was in their Gundams, ready to take off. She went over to her Gundam, and got ready to enter. Before she did Duo got out of his Deathscythe and came running over to her.

"Koori. You look nice," Duo said staring at Koori. She was wearing a purple sleeveless turtleneck, w/ jeans.

"Thanks. But that was random," She smiled. 

Duo gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Heero watched silently from inside his Wing, vowing to be extra mean to Duo later on.

"Completely random," Koori said going a little red in the face.

"I guess we should get into our Gundams."

"Yea..." 

"Ok, good luck," Duo said turning around and starting to walk away.

"Thanks, you too," she says as she enters Ice Crystal. "This mission can't be too hard, I hope." Just then Quatre's face appears in front of her.

"We have to destroy the supplies that are being delivered to OZ. Ok?"

"Right." Koori answered. 

"There are two routes to take. By air and by land."

"Which one do I take?"

"Land."

"Got it. Who's going to be w/ me?"

"Duo and me. One of them is a decoy. All set?"

"Yea. Good luck!"

"You too." 

When they got to the place where they were to fight, Aries suits were there to greet them.

"There's too many! How are the three of us supposed to fight them all?" Koori asked Quatre and Duo.

"Master Quatre!" said a voice over their intercoms. 

"Rashid! What are you doing here?" Quatre asked, surprised.

"We came to help Master Quatre!" 

"We?" Koori asked. All three Gundam pilots looked behind Rashid to see the Maguanac corps. "Yea! Thanks Mr. Rashid!"

"Please just call me Rashid Miss."

"Ok. I'm Koori! Nice to…"

"Could you finish this little greeting later? If you hadn't noticed, there are mobile suits coming after us!" Duo yelled.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Anyway, Master Quatre, I have the target in sight! It's the train that should be coming any minute!"

"Got it! I'll go destroy it!" Quatre said while walking towards the train tracks. 

"Just be careful! I have a bad feeling about this!" Koori said to Quatre. 

"Stop worrying! He'll be ok!" Duo said to reassure her.

"Yea…you're right. Look at all these Aries suits! This must be the right route!" Koori said. Quatre got in a position to attack the train. As it was coming towards him, two lasers shot out from the sides, and hit Sandrock. The train was seconds away from hitting Sandrock. Duo's Deathscythe held on to the train to make it slow down. Deathscythe leaned to one side and flipped the train off of its tracks. Then, Taurus suits emerged from the fallen train.

"This is the decoy!" Quatre said.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this!" Koori told the other two. Wing, Heavyarms, and Shenlong could be seen in the distance. "Do you think they destroyed the supplies?" She asked.

Suddenly, Trowa's face appeared on all three screens. "The air route was a decoy."

"But so was the land route!" Duo exclaimed. 

"So that means both routes were decoys? What's the real one than?" Quatre asked.

"It's by sea." Heero's face appeared next to Trowa's.

"Damn! We should have figured that out!" Duo cursed.

"So, did we fail our mission?" Koori asked.

"Appears so." Heero said, then his face disappeared from the screen.

"Let's go back to HQ." Trowa said. Then his face, too, disappeared.

"Great. I failed 2 missions out of 2!" All of a sudden, a woman's face appeared on all the Gundam's screens. "Who's that?" asked Koori.

"It's Lady Une. She works for OZ." Duo told her.

"Calling all Gundam Pilots. We are now ready to stage an all out missile attack on the colonies. I demand all pilots to surrender at once, and hand over your Gundams!" her face disappeared. 

"They're targeting the colonies!" Quatre said.

"Hand over our Gundams?" Duo asked. A couple seconds after Lady Une's face disappeared, Dr. J's face appeared. 

"Grandpa?!" _"What's he doing?"_

"Attention OZ." Dr. J said. "The space colonies have no intention of fighting you. This is my personal battle that I'm staging against you. If you want to attack the colonies, that's your choice. I have no choice but to surrender. But I will NOT hand over the Gundams! I repeat! I will NOT have over the Gundams!" Heero stepped out of his Gundam.

"Heero! What are you doing…?" Koori asked herself.

"Mission accepted." He said, then pressed the self-dentate button. His Gundam blew up, and sent Heero flying into the debris of what was left of the Wing Gundam. 

I hope this is better than first part 2 that I did. I still don't like it though…Oh well. I'll try to do better on part 3. 

****


End file.
